Caught on camera...
by Wacky
Summary: Make sure they don't know you're coming...
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: I think this is funny, how about you? *do I have a weird sense of humor*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but like most of you I do love them.  
  
  
  
Caught on camera…  
  
  
  
Nagi – Why can't we just leave them alone? Come on guys.  
  
Schuldig – No way. I know you like the little one. Don't act surprised, I do read minds you know. And when I don't, I use diaries. Sorry.  
  
Nagi – That is soo not fair. You know that's private.  
  
Farfarello – I'd say so. *grins evilly*  
  
Nagi – You let the madman read it to? I know you sleep together but this is weird.  
  
Crawford – What?! *smiles a very "I can use this" smile* I didn't know that.  
  
Nagi – HA!! Gotcha. I'm not the only one with secrets.  
  
Schuldig – Thank you moron. Are we doing this or what?  
  
Crawford – Well hand me that thing then.  
  
Schuldig – What are we using this for again?  
  
Crawford – To gag him what else? Hand me Farfie's knife.  
  
Farfarello – No way.  
  
Schuldig – Oh come on… it will hurt god?.  
  
Farfarello – Fine… But I want it back.  
  
Crawford – I don't really know why I'm up here and not one of you. I'm supposed to be the leader, if you remember.  
  
Schuldig – A dare is a dare. Besides you decided we should take the tall one.  
  
Crawford – His name is Youji.  
  
Nagi – How do you know that.  
  
Schuldig – He likes him. (surprised look) Sorry I just had to pick your brain. *grin*  
  
Nagi – And it all comes out.  
  
Farfarello – So that's what you've been up to at night.  
  
Crawford – How would you know. Do you take brakes from hurting god to spy on me?  
  
Farfarello – But that does hurt god, I'm just doing my duty. And obviously you're doing yours. *evil grin*  
  
Schuldig – Aah, so that's why you want to kidnap Youji. You dog you.  
  
Crawford – Well how else will I stop him from running away?  
  
Nagi – And you think that kidnapping him will help? That sounds weird to me.  
  
Crawford – That is why I'm the leader and you're not. Right?  
  
Schuldig – So you always know what's right, do you!  
  
Crawford - *embarrassed look* I said I was sorry about that.  
  
Farfarello – Can you see him?  
  
Crawford – No. There is no one there.  
  
Schuldig – Let me see! (starts to climb up the ladder)  
  
Farfarello – (does the same) Me to, me to, me to!  
  
Nagi – I don't believe you. Omi told me he'd be here.  
  
Farf, Brad, Schu – What?! ... Shit we're fucked.  
  
Nagi – Oops…  
  
Youji – (standing at the bottom of the ladder) Hey guys. Come on down.(kicks the ladder)  
  
All of them fall to the ground. That is all but Nagi who used his telekinesis to land safely.  
  
Youji – Sorry. Guess I foiled your plans?. Feel free to stop by at any time. But please use the front door. I assume you know how it works.  
  
Schuldig – (muffeled from under the pile) I'm going to kill you!  
  
Youji – Not today. SMILE!!!  
  
  
  
Click*  
  
THE END  
  
(That's one for the photo album *smile* ) 


	2. Men in Pink

Hello guys having fun here with my friend and you are all going to laugh your arses off!  
  
Wacky and Bunny together and we rule on this amazing sugar rush! It's ten thirty p.m and we can not stop. (Bunny is high on coke, the liquid kind) HERE WE GOOOO!!!!  
  
  
  
Men in PINK!  
  
They are your first, last and only bishounen of the universe!  
  
Farfarello - I wanna do it! *grin*  
  
Schuldig - Did you forget something?  
  
Farfarello - Like what? (totally lost)  
  
Crawford - Get me the hell out of here!!!! NOW!!!  
  
Nagi - Hihihihihi. Hi guys.*nervous look* I like you and all but I'm getting out of here!  
  
Schuldig - NAGI! Get back here! *quick mind check* Whahahahaha! Good one now let him out.  
  
Nagi - As if. He is going to kill me.  
  
Farfarello - What? I wanna know what's going on.  
  
Schuldig - I thought you had enough strength to keep him away.  
  
Farfarello - TELL ME!  
  
Nagi - Well since you know why I had to, you know why I can't let him out again.  
  
Farfarello - I NEED TO KNOW!!!! *grabs Nagi-kins*  
  
Schuldig - Farfie let him go. and you can go let Crawford out. *hopefull grin*  
  
Farfarello - Mmm. Okay! (runs off)  
  
Nagi - Do you know how mad he is right now?  
  
Schuldig - (quick mind check of Brad) Maybe we should get Farfarello back here.  
  
Crawford - DIEEE!!!  
  
Nagi - Too late!  
  
Farfarello - And that's the thanks I get.? Aaaaah! *casually* Gun. *dives behind couch*  
  
Schuldig - (after rounds of bullets has passed through the air) Didn't we have a mission?  
  
Crawford - (looks at the time) FUUUCCKKK!!! Get your asses in gear we're leaving in 2 minutes.(nobody moves a muscle) MMMMMOOOOOVVVVVEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Scared to death they all comply as quickly as they can. And since they have no other clean clothes but the ones Farfie "accidently" dyed pink, that was what they put on. Blaming Schuldig's christmas boxers the red ones (read leprechaun man ch 11).  
  
Crawford - We are leaving NOW!!!  
  
Schuldig - Butbutbut.? Weapons?  
  
Crawford - Leave it! Fry the bastard!  
  
Farfarello - I NEED A KNIFE!  
  
Nagi - What.  
  
Crawford - Stop this NOW!!! Here Farf take this one! Now we leave!  
  
Farfarello - but. but this is a BREADKNIFE!!!!  
  
The door opens and who is standing outside?  
  
Youji - Hi guys! Is it halloween already.  
  
All try to jump him as a wire makes all of them trip. Mid air a sound is heard.  
  
GUESS WHAT  
  
*click*  
  
Youji - (Running off laughing hysterically) Got ya again!!! Whahaha!  
  
Crawford - I don't believe this.  
  
All but Brad - WE CAN!!!  
  
Did you see that one coming? Bunny didn't.. 


End file.
